


i don't have a title for this

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character, koga gets to top for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: it's koga!it's mika!they're fucking!enjoy!





	i don't have a title for this

Mika rested his chin on his hand, trying in vain to keep his eyes on the lesson Kunugi was giving as his leg tapped impatiently. It had been at least five or ten minutes since the teacher had told him he could go to the restroom when Koga got back, but notorious as he was for making excuses to get out of class, it was doubtful he ever would. And Mika just had to pee. He cautiously raised his hand again, this time managing to get Kunugi to agree with him that Koga was as good as gone and let him relieve himself.

He hardly spared a second thought for what happened next, letting his mind wander on autopilot, eyes sinking to the ground in front of him and senses mostly ignored. He let the sight of red leather boots pass him by until his brain made the delayed connection and he stopped to see exactly what Koga was still doing in here.

It was the last answer he'd have expected, but it came immediately, before either of them had a chance to say anything. Koga's gold eyes shot up to meet his. His face was flushed, hidden partially beneath the shirt he'd tugged up and was chewing on the collar of, and in his alarm he hadn't had time to pull his hand out of his pants. Maybe Mika should have been equally embarrassed and shuffled off into the stall to pretend this hadn't happened, but in his dumb, awestruck gaze a brief thought surfaced:

Koga looked beautiful.

There had always been a softness below his vulgar exterior, but never one Mika had been close enough to get to understand. Maybe on some level he'd yearned to see it, and now, in a vulnerable moment with no one watching, it was on full display. He looked positively cute.

Mika didn't even realize he was staring until the scowl returned to Koga's red face as he hid himself away (poorly), and he was barking at Mika to fuck off, this didn't happen, got it?

Contrary to his warnings, Mika quickly closed the distance between them, awkwardly trying to coax out the cute boy that had already run away into hiding. His hands nervously groped around Koga's hips, fiddling with his pants as the other looked on in bewilderment.

"The fuck are you doin'?" Koga got out.

"I-" Mika fumbled over his words, thumb moving over to feel at the still-noticeable bulge in the other's pants. "I dunno, I jus' thought I could- help somehow?"

Koga's composure faltered at the touch. Even knowing full well he had no right to it, he at least tried to keep up the illusion that he was in control of the situation, and gathered his breath. "What do you wanna help for? It's not like it's any of your damn business."

"I thought ya... looked cute like that," Mika confessed. "An' if ya were havin' a good time, 's not like- Ya don't gotta quit, just cause I made a bother of myself, 'n all."

He continued rambling, shyly pulling his hands away, and thoughts raced through Koga's head with a dizzying pace - he thought Koga was cute? He pulled away the touch Koga was craving so badly? He was sort of cute himself? When would he shut the fuck up? With a feverish movement, Koga put a semblance of dominance on his face as he tugged Mika close by the necktie, stunning the other boy into silence. "If you really wanna help, do somethin' else with that mouth of yers, how about that?" he growled.

Mika got the hint, of course. Inexperienced though he was, he couldn't say he hadn't had fantasies. But fantasies didn't compare to the feeling of an actual attractive person actually telling you to suck him off, and if he hadn't dropped to his knees there, the nervousness may have taken him to them anyway. 

It got across to Koga very quickly that not only was this Mika's first time doing anything of this sort, he was enjoying being bossed around. Of course he got off on that, he figured, trying not to laugh; why else would he hang around that cotton-candy prick? One hand took a hold of his hair, tugging him closer both to guide him and to subtly urge him to get on with it.

Clumsy fingers tugged down Koga's pants, driven by his encouragement and the rising arousal in the pit of Mika's own stomach, until his cock was unsheathed, the size of it both intimidating and exciting. A test lick and gentle wrap of his hand around it earned him a forceful thrust from the still-sensitive Koga, and drew his attention to a noise just as small and unnoticeable as the quiet swear above him.

"Is there somethin' buzzin'?" he questioned between licks.

"That damned vampire bastard," Koga panted in reply, "put it in there this mornin'. It's been fuckin' with me all days, and he knows it."

"Oh," was all there was to Mika's response, his grip easing up as guilt cut through his stupor.

"Don't ya dare go all soft on me, he doesn't give a shit who I get it on with."

The insistent grip of his hair tugging him closer effectively made Mika to take the head of the dick into his mouth. Steadying himself on Koga, he tentatively took in a little more, hearing quiet "fuck"s above him and feeling encouraging pushes until his mouth was full, saliva dripping out from around the warm cock. He must look horrendous right now, it occurred. On his knees, in a public restroom, mouth full of dick. Anyone that hadn't been already getting off in front of him would think he was horribly filthy. How humiliating, he thought. As he pulled back, taking Koga in and out as much as he could, his hand crept down to his own dripping crotch, massaging himself gently.

The increasing moans around him reminded Koga that he was no longer getting off alone, and he glanced down to a sight that nearly pushed him over the edge right there. Mika's eyes were dazed and half-lidded as he touched himself, and Koga pulled him back to reality by yanking him off of his dick. He made one of his (really cute, he realized) inquisitive noises, alert enough to meet Koga's eyes now.

"Get up." He couldn't pretend he wasn't pining for more touch with how close he was, so as soon as he had a hold on Mika he clumsily got the other onto the counter between the sinks, wasting no time in discarding any barrier between them.

"Kokkun, wai-" Mika couldn't quite get his objection out before the cause of it was discovered. Koga hesitated for a brief moment, but cast no judgment, simply readjusting his fingers to slide two into Mika's embarrassingly wet vagina. Mika's breath hitched at the feeling, familiar yet foreign. Koga's patience wore too thin to give him time to adjust, and soon the small intrusions were replaced with one thicker than Mika could have ever prepared for with just his fingers. The moan it drew out of him bordered on too loud, and Koga hastily covered his mouth with one hand, using the other for leverage as he set up a slow rhythm, pulling in and out of Mika.

Even muffled against his hand, the noises he drew out were satisfying knowing he was the cause, and as he picked up the rhythm he made use of his own mouth, leaning into the area of Mika's neck where his collar couldn't quite cover and giving it a test nibble. Mika's good reaction was rewarded with a skin-piercing bite that led him to cry out in pain and pleasure.

As more such marks came, Koga upped his pace, his lust clouding his judgment. Before too long he was mercilessly fucking Mika, leaving bites all over him. Mika steadied himself against the counters, his cries threatening to pierce Koga's hand, the bathroom walls, maybe even the school building as he gave into the overstimulation. He had always thought his first time would be with someone gentle and methodical like Shu or Arashi, and until he got it he'd never known how badly he wanted to be handled so roughly.

The hand let up, quickly replaced with Koga's mouth, shoving his tongue haphazardly into Mika's to quiet him and let their noises intertwine. He was audibly close, chasing his peak inside of Mika before suddenly pulling away altogether, letting out a long "fuuuuck" as his warm come splattered onto Mika's stomach.

"Shit, sorry," he muttered, after a short while of heavy panting, running two fingers through the mess he made to scoop it up. Curiously, he held them out to Mika, who accepted them into his mouth without objection and sucked them clean. Amused, and perhaps a bit flustered, Koga repeated the process until Mika's stomach was mostly clean, at which point the other let out a deprived whine and arched into his touch. Whoops.

He tugged Mika's tie off and tightened it around his mouth to function as a gag, using his hands instead to spread apart and hold his legs in place. In direct contrast to Mika's amateur skill with his mouth, Koga clearly had some practice, if perhaps on the wrong anatomy. He teased Mika with slow licks up his pussy, no compare to the treatment he'd been giving before, and held Mika down from thrusting too much. Now he relished in having such a beautiful boy completely at his mercy, turning his overstimulated shouts into pleading whines, enacting petty revenge for touching Koga so softly when he'd been so desperate, for long enough to get his point across before turning to a normal rhythm. 

Between his arousal and Koga's talented mouth, it hardly took Mika any time to reach his climax, being too lost in its intensity to censor the groan that could easily be heard from the hallway. Koga rushed to stifle it with his mouth again.

It was the first thing Mika registered when he came back to reality - none of it was a weird wet dream, he was really half-naked and making out with his classmate post-orgasm on the top of the sinks that they used every day. The second thing was a stabbing pain in his neck and chest, and as he took his tie out of his mouth, Koga moved to help him sit up, and started cleaning him off, with the tenderness Mika had wanted so badly to see. 

"No one hears a goddamn thing about this," Koga muttered, the stern voice significantly less threatening when his hands were so gentle on Mika's skin.

"What if I wanna do it again?" Whether for boldness or lack of filter, the words slipped out, throwing both of them off.

"Tch. Of course you would, who wouldn't? You got my number. Don't count on me havin' time for the likes of you, though, fuckin' weirdo."

Mika couldn't help but to laugh, taking Koga's help to stand up and fix himself up. Koga wouldn't bother to go back to class, letting him have the cover of coming back alone. When he was red-faced, disheveled, and covered in bite marks, it hardly made a difference. But they let him think it did, for now.


End file.
